1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for digitally signing an electronic document, particularly to a system and method for inserting an image including a digital signature into electronic documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a public key cryptogram algorithm (such as RSA and elliptic curve cryptography (ECC)), also known as an asymmetry algorithm, is used for encrypting and decrypting electronic documents with different keys (a public key and a private key). The public key is used for verifying the identity of a signer when the signer receives a digital signature. The private key is kept hidden and used for completing the digital signature. A digital certificate includes the public key, the private key, signer information, etc., which are issued by an authoritative third-party organization.
Current digital signature signing technology commonly reads the signer information using a computer, and outputs the signer information to a signature area of an electronic document. However, such digital signatures are too simplistic and cannot meet requirements of individual signatures. Meanwhile, it is difficult to discern if the digital signature is effective.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for improved digitally signed electronic documents.